The Millenials Era - Teen Titans Prolouge
by Mr.White23
Summary: This is the Story of a child born on Earth, sworn to either become the protector of the universe or the Destructor of the universe. Karro Star Logan, the Son of Garfield Mark Logan(Beastboy/The Aminal) and Raven(Daughter of Trigon), begins his real trials as a Teen Titan and as a Protector if the Universe. I Do Not own Any of the DC characters mentioned only the OC created by me.
1. The Millennials Era - TT Prolouge

Main Character Name:

Karro Star Logan - OC

Parents:

Garfield Logan(aka Beastboy)

Raven (Daughter of Trigon)

Powers:

Telekinesis

Telepathy

Dark Arts Mastery

Shapeshifting(Normal Color)

other powers yet to be found or unlocked

Base Location:

Jump City - East Tower

Teammates:

Daimian Wade(Robin)

josh Marco(Energizer) - OC

Mason Spring(Buckshot) - OC

Bart Allen(Kid Flash)

Team Leader: Robin

Team Mentor: Raven

 **Energizers Powers** \- Electrical Ligtning, Shock, Energy Quake, Flight, Enhanced physical Capability

Some Powers not yet unlocked

 **Buckshots Powers:** Teleportation, Extreme Bow Shot Acuracy

powers yet to decide later or unlock

Karro Stars Backround:

Spending most of hia childhood training to be the best superhero there is, he saw little of his father after the age of 5, when he Took the Name 'The Animal' and began personal Hero work all around the world. By then he had masterd all ways of animalistic transformation, the difference between father and son being Karros shapeshifting was of a normal color although being the spitting image of His Father Garfield. At 6 he began Training in the Dark Arts with His Mother, Raven of Azarath, Daughter of Trigon. In early age he showed signs of the dark powers but Raven made sure to wait until he was ready. Starting off simple with telepathy and, easy lifting objects, telekinesis. Nothing but practicing and Practicing until the age of 10. His Parents old Friend Cyborg was able to alloe Karro access to the training rooms amd instructors. Recieving personal training from Marsian Manhunter, working on Telekinesis and Telepathy, as well as Batman for hand-to-hand combat.

At Thirteen He joined the Teen Titans Officially, that year Raven Taking over the Position as Team Mentor. Spending even more of his time training to become stronger, all the while becoming farther amd Farther from his Father and closer to his mother.

Now 17, he starts his Day with a Simple mission Facing Gorilla Grodd and 50 of his gorillas with his teammates.

 _~The Story Shall Go On, it Must... It Will...~_ _:_

 **AUTHORS NOTE** **Hope you Guys enjoy! Ch. 1 officially done tomorrow night, stay tuned and dont forget to Review, fav and follow!**


	2. chapter 1: Gorilla Grodd

**Part 1: Gorilla Grodd**

 _ **point of View annotation:**_

 _Karro - KL_

 _Robin - RB_

 _Energizer (Referred in the Story by his Real name, only in this chapter though, Josh) - J_

 _Buckshot (Referred in the Story by his Real name, Mason) - M_

 _Raven - R_

 _Kid Flash (Referred in the Story by his Real name, Bart) - B_

 _ **in Jump City the Story Begins...**_

 **(ALARM SOUNDS)**

 _The Titans, Robin, Energizer, Mason, Bart and Karro Enter the main room_

 _ **RB -**_

"Titans Listen Up we've got a very serious mission on hand. Gorilla Grodd has been Spotted in downtown Jump City wreaking havoc among the streets and the buildings, we need to Stop him," He looks towards Bart, "-Bart, I know you have some experience fighting Gorilla Grodd under the Flash's apprenticeship, Any information you have could help with our mission"

 **B -**

"Well, for as long as the time I spent with the Flash he never let me go on a lot of his Dangerous missions… He always made sure I was safe."

 **RB-**

"That's understandable Bart…-"

 _There is a brief silence between the titans as Robin Thinks for a few moments_

 **RB-**

"-Karro, you and Bart take up the front-"

 _A woman's voice is heard over Robins_

 _They all look toward where they heard the Voice._

 **R-**

"-Robin, I think Karro should Take a Turn in leading for today, He is in Training after all."

 _Robin grimaces but nods at Raven._

 **KL-**

"Thank-you, I'll make sure this goes as Smoothly as possible."

 _He looks towards His Mother, as well as Robin, and Nods_

 **KL-**

"Taking off from what Robin was Saying; Me and Bart Will attack from the front, as we attract their attention, I Want Robin on the Left, Mason I want you approaching in the back, Energizer on the Right and Raven I want you too Distract Gorilla Grodd and Get his away from the rest of us."

"Everyone Understand?"

 _They all nod in compliance._

 _Robin Thinks to Himself,_

" _He may have been immersed in the superhero world all his life but he's still got a lot of Training to do."_

 _They All head out to the site where Gorilla Grodd is terrorizing the city_

 **RB(over the communicator)-**

"Alright guys, this what we train for Remember why we protect this city."

 _After making sure that everyone was in there respected places, Karro and Bart Get ready for their attack._

 _~SIDE NOTE~_

 _ **(point of view from here on out through the story is Karro Star Logan(0C), The Main Character of this Story)**_

 _ **~KL~**_

" _This should be fun" I thought._

 _Taking a deep breath_

"TITANS GO"

 _Bart got to the front row of gorillas before I did, as expected._

 _The first few gorillas were shocked but as soon as we attacked they were all alert and in full combat mode._

 _Soon enough I can see One of the Gorillas has Bart by his arms, as his legs are Flailing dramatically._

 _I close my eyes for just a second and think back to all those times of practicing my dark arts._

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!"

 _I sent a blast right at the Taunting Ape, Full of powerful dark energy._

 _It hit him in his right shoulder, he screamed in shock and pain, letting go of Bart in the process_

"Thanks Karro" _i heard Bart say in the midst of his fast paced fighting_

 _Soon enough I was in depth with 2 gorillas at the same time, with one single strong blast they were knocked out._

 _I looked around to see how things were going with my team,_

 _Things with bart are going the same as before, slow but steadily,_

 _I look to see where mason is, he's swiftly using his knockout arrows on the Gorillas,_

 _Wait! The gorillas are climbing up building below him and too his right, I've got to do something!_

 _As I was flying towards him, I noticed robin was being surrounded by 5 gorillas, Being team leader I expect him to handle his own._

 _I fly past him, and take out some of the Gorillas climbing the Building, but I was too late for the one's to his left. They Grabbed him and threw him off the building ledge, Little did they known though that Mason was a Teleporter._

 _With that, Flying through the air towards the cement, In a black and blue flash he teleported onto the building opposite to the one he was just on._

 _Seeing that mason was safe, I looked over at Robin._

"Dear God…" _I whispered,_

 _The Gorillas had gained numbers and were in the process of beating him to death._

 _Faster than I had imagined possible I Threw my dark arts blasts at all the gorillas, Sending each one flying and knocking them out._

 _I ran to His side,_

"Robin! Are you Okay!?"

….

 _Silence._

 _Telepathically I told mason to grab Robin Immediately and Take him back to the tower_

 _As soon as I finished saying that, Mason flashed before me and grabbed robin and left me to fight with the rest of the Team._

 _Quickly Glancing at the Scene in front of me, Energizer had 4 Gorillas on him at one time, While Raven and Bart were Trying to keep Grodd Busy._

 _As I glanced in Grodd's direction, He Picked up Bart by his Arm and Just looked at His._

 _Bart Started to scream and I knew instantly that if I didn't do anything while Mom was Down, He might Kill Bart_

 _As Quickly as possible I shot four rapid fire blast at grodd, then transformed into a Tiger_

 _Pouncing onto grodd after the blasts, making his let go of Bart, but I was a little late, Grodd Had broken his arm._

 _I was thrown off, and Grodd Let out a Scream,_

"Who Do you Think you Are!? I'll show you what happens to people like you.." _he stared at me,_

 _and instantly it was like someone was making my head explode_

 _When I thought that it might be the end, Mom(raven) grabbed his head,_ "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _She said, The feeling stopped and he stumbled backwards_

"Whe-...Where Am I?" _he said Confused_

 _As he said that there was a loud Scream, It was Josh, Oh No this entire time i was focused on everyone else,_

" _GO!" said Mom,_

 _I bolted towards him, He had 3 gorillas pinning his down while one was beating him on the ground_

 _Starting to fly now I tackled the gorilla away from his_

 _Josh pulled the gorillas in close for a second, and He Screamed at the top of his lungs_

 _When I heard it I thought I lost his, but there was a blinding light what sounded like a thousand birds chirping in an instant_

 _When I regained my vision, There was blood splattered everywhere_

…

 _Tufts of black fur were on the walls of the buildings and in the streets._

 _Josh was standing now_

"Josh! Josh are you Okay!?" _He looked exhausted, but he was still standing_

 _He smiled,_ "Just Peachy"

 _He Collapsed to the Ground._

 _I got to him quickly to check his vitals,_

 _He was breathing softly but his heartbeat was going crazy._

 _I sighed, I thought "At least you're okay you crazy bastard_

 _A few seconds later, Mother and Bart came over to my side and Said that Grodd retreated with the remaining Gorillas,_

 _In retrospect, I told the what happened with Josh, and how his new power just Obliterated those gorillas._

"Our purpose is Not to kill, *Sigh* He did what he had to do to survive… Take Him back to the Tower Karro, Bart and I will meet you there."

 _I nodded, with that Raven Teleported and Bart Sped Off._

 _I Let out a sigh of relief,_ "Well Josh, Let's Go Home."

 _I picked him up and flew back home._

 _Today was pretty good, But it could've gone Way Better._

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 _ **~The Story Must Go On… It Must… It Will!~**_

 **Hey Guys Thanks for reading, Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review the Story for more content!**

 **As a side note, for those wondering where I got this story Idea from, I got it from doing scenarios with my Best friend,**

 ***We've done Teen Titans and Naruto(Which goes all the way until the end of Gaiden using OC's, Enzo Uchiha(Sasuke was not the Last Uchiha alive, Review if you would like to hear the story) and Anarushii Hatake(The son of Kakashi, remarkable ninja with an increased body tolerance and a few hidden secrets)***

 **If you would like to read the Naruto Scenario as fanfiction, let me know in your reviews, With that Have a Great Day you Fanfic fanatics!**

 _ **23~**_


End file.
